Super Men
Super Men is the nineteenth episode in season two of . Synopsis A man dressed as a superhero, complete with tights and a cape, is found dead. The investigators find that he is a patient living in a home for the mentally ill. As they dig deeper, they find out that someone working there is illegally selling prescription drugs. The second case is based on an up-and-coming football player found dead inside his hotel room. The very healthy athlete died from a small puncture wound. Plot A man dressed in a superhero costume runs by Tyrell Mann, a football player just picked for the first-round draft for an NFL team, giving an interview to the news media outside his hotel. In a matter of hours, both "Superman" and Tyrell are dead. Mac and Stella work the Superman case; Flack shows them a credit card issued to one Matthew Palmer found near the body, and they discover clothes and glasses in a nearby phone booth. Matthew Palmer turns out not to be their victim, but a man who the victim saved. Palmer was being robbed at an ATM by a hoodlum with a knife attacked when the brave young man came by and attacked the robber. The robber ran away and Superman pursued him. In the morgue, Dr. Hammerback goes over the young man's body and discovers several bullets and knife points beneath his skin, but he tells Mac and Stella they're from old injuries. He send blood off to tox and continues to look for the COD. Danny and Lindsay take Tyrell's case. The up-and-coming football player lies on his stomach in his hotel room in a pool of his own blood. The only visible injury is a puncture wound to his neck, so the CSIs begin to search his hotel room. Danny discovers several footballs, some not even inflated, and also finds a bloody football championship ring, while Lindsay scans the bed with the ALS and notices signs of sexual activity on it, along with a few letters and numbers in lipstick. Dr. Marty Pino has determined Tyrell was killed by an air embolism--when he was stabbed in the neck, air was pushed into his veins, leading to his heart and killing him. Danny recalls the deflated balls and wonders if Tyrell may have been killed by the device used to inflate them. Pino also points out writing in lipstick on Tyrell's chest that was beneath the blood, as well as an old injury to Tyrell's knee that should have kept him out of the NFL. Danny pays Rodney Pruitt, Tyrell's personal physician, who Danny suspects was giving Tyrell painkillers to help him play despite the injury. Rodney admits to being well compensated for the work he did for Tyrell, but insists he had no reason to kill his meal ticket--and friend. Back at the lab, Hawkes has recovered some glass from the clothes in the phone booth and DNA lab tech is shocked when he identifies krypton in the glass. Hawkes tells Mac and Stella that he's found evidence of both anti-psychotics and anti-depressants in Superman's blood stream, and a prescription written out for Oxy from the prescription pad of one Dr. Burr in the alley where Superman's body was found, leading the CSI's to the New York Psychiatric Home, where Burr works. Burr claims the prescription isn't in his handwriting, and he recognizes Superman right away--the man's name was Clark Kranen, and he was a resident at the home. Clark had a developmental disorder, and Burr leads the CSIs to his room, where they find a police scanner, a broken florescent light (the likely source of the Krypton-laced glass) and envelopes with Clark's name on them and money inside. Vern Dox, an orderly at the home, tells Mac he and Clark were friends, and he gave Clark one of his Karate trophies. He says Clark has a brother, Steve, who lives in town but only visits once a month. Several other patients inquire after Clark, and are saddened but unsurprised to learn he's dead. Danny and Lindsay find evidence of two different women in Clark's room--the woman who wrote her name in lipstick on Clark's body and a woman whose blood was found on the championship ring. Lindsay uses the pictures of Clark's chest and the bed to reconstruct the woman's phone number, which leads her to Charlene, the woman Tyrell hooked up with the night before he died. She claims she wrote the number on his body after a passionate evening and had no reason to kill him--she explains a bruise on her wrist as evidence of rough sex, not violence. She also adds that she wouldn't leave her own phone number on the body of a man she'd killed. Lindsay remains skeptical. Flack and Hawkes catch a break in their case when they view the ATM camera footage and Flack recognizes the robber as Carter England, a thug he's dealt with before. Flack arrests England for the robbery and questions him for the murder. England claims he outran Clark and went to get some Oxy from a dealer he buys from outside Walman's drugs on 64th. He says the dealer is a white guy in hospital scrubs. Mac tracks down Steve, who is homeless but works as a shoe shiner at 9th and Madison Avenue. Mac is at first skeptical of Steve, who tells him he got into a brawl with Clark that Dox broke up over Clark coming home. Steve tells the CSI that he is ashamed that he lost their family home due to his gambling, and now has nowhere to bring Clark. He blames himself for Clark's condition--when Clark was four he fell out a window trying to fly when Steve was supposed to be watching him. Their mother drank herself to death after putting Clark in the home. Steve accrued some gambling debts, and he has been taking most of the money from the state meant for Clark to offset his debts. Despite Steve's questionable behavior, Mac recognizes Steve is trying to make good. Back at the lab, Stella compares the handwriting on the prescription from the alley to a sample from Burr and proves they're from two different people. The prescription the dealer gave England was a forgery. Hammerback finally has a COD: a single blow to the back of Clark's neck. Mac surmises someone may have been familiar with his susceptibility to cranial trauma to his childhood wound, and also wonders if it was a karate strike that killed him. Danny and Lindsay are trying to track down the woman whose blood was on the championship ring when Lindsay recalls that there was supposedly a room service cart in Tyrell's room, but when they were going over the room, it was nowhere to be seen. Indents in the carpet indicate it was there, and Lindsay wonders if the murderer used it to get the murder weapon out of the room. Sure enough, a trip to the hotel's lost and found yields the football air pump. Though Lindsay doesn't get a hit off the prints in AFIS, she finds the DNA has 13 alleles in common with the woman's blood on the ring. A scan of newspaper articles about Tyrell reveals he was in a car crash in high school that killed his girlfriend, Elaine Bradford, who is pictured in the newspaper wearing Tyrell's ring around her neck. The CSIs bring in Maurice Bradford, who sorrowfully tells them he went to Tyrell's room to make peace and return the ring, but was rebuffed by the football star. Bradford lost control and stabbed the man. Mac's case has also come to a close: the handwriting of the orderly, Dox, matches that on the fake prescription. He was dealing Oxy and when Clark chased Carter, he spotted Dox and threatened to turn him in. They fought and Dox killed Clark to keep his secret. Mac pays Steve Kranen a visit to tell him what happened to his brother before going to answer a call on his cell summoning him to yet another crime scene. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Jonah Lotan as Dr. Marty Pino * Dick Enberg as Himself * Rodney Eastman as Clark Kranen * Kevontay Jackson as Tyrell Mann * Michael Cudlitz as Vern Dox * David Aaron Baker as Steve Kranen * Terrell Clayton as Maurice Bradford * Kevin Chamberlin as Patient #2/The Flash * Wolfgang Bodison as Rodney Pruitt * Parisa Fitz-Henley as Charlene Franklin * Eugene Glazer as Dr. Todd Burr * Scott Alan Smith as Matthew Palmer * Cori Bright as Jane * Kevin Derr as Carter England * Patrick Cooper as Patient #1/Aquaman * Igor Zaninovich as Patient #3/Thor * Trenton Rogers as Four-Year Old Clark See Also 219 Category:CSI: New York Season 2